


Reflecting

by demigodishlymagical



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Quick Read, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, almost a fix it fic, but not really, hanleia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigodishlymagical/pseuds/demigodishlymagical
Summary: "Ben supposed that if this was what death was like, he could handle it."orBen Solo may be dead, but that doesn't mean he can't be happy.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Reflecting

**Author's Note:**

> It's been over a week since tros and I'm still not okay, so I needed to do a quick writing session to make me feel better. Well I'm still sad, but here you go.

"Kid, what the hell are you doing here?"

Ben Solo turned around to find his father, who had never been one for subtlety, glaring at him. The situation felt vaguely familiar, maybe they'd had this interaction before? Ben enetering his parent's room in the middle of the night, earning an annoyed look from his father but a loving smile from his mother.

But this was far from that long ago memory. Ben isn't in his childhood home, he is in an unfamiliar room, standing in front of his dead parents. The legendary Han Solo and Leia Organa, both of whom had met their untimely ends because of him.

And now he was dead too.

"Ben," his mother whispered, almost exactly as she had not even a day earlier. Ironically, he had nearly died then. But ultimately that was one small word, sent from across the galaxy had saved him. 

It woke him up in a sense, as his mother had reminded him that there was still good in him. Then his father pushed him to recognize and pursue that goodness, to finally let go off the darkness that had been controlling him for too long. 

And the girl. Rey. She had shown him mercy by saving him when she could have left him to die. But instead she proved that there were people in the galaxy who believed he could be more than the masked figure he pretended to be. She had given him hope. Hope that who Kylo Ren was would not define who Ben Solo is.

It was a beautiful, glorious moment that had been stolen from him all too quickly. But he knew that he made the right choice. Rey deserved a life. She'd been tempted by the dark side just as much as he had, but she chose good every time. She deserved so much, she had so much ahead of her and had people who loved her. But without her, he had nothing. It was an easy decision to make.

"Rey," Ben said softly.

Han and Leia shared a knowing look. It had been impossible for them _not_ to see, after all they'd once been in that very same position with one another. When Han looked down from the heavens and saw his son reaching for Ben's hand, when Leia first discovered they shared a force bond. They knew that their son was falling in love with the scavenger from Jakku, whether he chose to see it or not.

Moments ago, they had stood together, watching as their son desperately held onto Rey, knowing that it may be their last moment, before healing her. They saw his look of worry melt into that of complete bliss when Rey smiled, because after everything he came back for her.

Then they watched a tragedy unfold itself before them.

"We know," his parents said in unison.

Leia reached up to wipe a tear from his eye, "I'm so proud of you."

"Both of us are," Han pressed a hand on his son's shoulder.

Then they pulled him into a hug, transporting Ben back into his childhood. Attending meetings with Leia, secretly playing with Han's blaster, riding around in the Falcon, jumping on Chewie's back, lightsaber battles with Luke. Ben Solo had been happy before, he'd just forgotten about it. But now, back in his parent's arms, he felt that same warm feeling bursting in his chest. Ben supposed that if this is what death was like, he could handle it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a fix it fic with hints of Rey saving him at the end, but I really liked the place I ended it at sORRY-


End file.
